User talk:CoolPikachu
-- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 22:28, 26 November 2008 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I'm not exactly sure what you are talking about. Can you please specify and not simplify? -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 02:49, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Sure. Send me the link on my talkpage and I'll post it on the mainpage. -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 02:59, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Isn't that what you wanted? To post it on the main page under Friends of DCWIKI?-- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 03:07, 29 November 2008 (UTC) So, are you an admin there?-- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 03:07, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Cool! I'll put that there. KK? What does KK mean? and sure thing. -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 03:13, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :AH! So, how are things going on As the Bell Rings wiki? When did it start? How many articles do you have? ::I've got to go. Bye. -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 03:19, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :::I'm not sure what you mean by the "Content Navigation Thingy".-- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 23:04, 29 November 2008 (UTC) An important message to ALL users Attention. This is an important message to all users. A vandilizer named Atukamlitib has been vandilizing multiple wikis. I, Pirakafreak24, have a feeling that we may be soon. The Oracle 23 has informed Central Wikia, but just in case, please be on high alert. Thank-you-- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 21:48, 30 November 2008 (UTC) I love your Userpage! It is awesome. Espeon is my favorite pokemon by the way.Weblykinly 01:45, 1 December 2008 (UTC) I think its pretty cool too...I'm not a fan of Poke'mon anymore, but your userpage is cool...and infact...you have won the user page of the month award for december! Congrats! -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 01:52, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks, It's weird because I'm new today but, I've done a lot of stuff. Don't you think this website is so cool!Weblykinly 01:57, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :No, I hae not edited it and I don't plan to yet. -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 02:02, 1 December 2008 (UTC) What is your favorite Disney Show and What Disney Star? My favorite show is That's so Raven and my favorite Disney Star is Emily Osment. Weblykinly 02:06, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Oh. I just put it on the mainpage. -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 02:06, 1 December 2008 (UTC)